Calling My Name
by onfanllcouple
Summary: EXO GS! ChanBaek couple! Ketika Baekhyun gadis manis didesa Incheon mempunyai seorang teman dari kota Seoul yaitu Park Chanyeol yang sopannya minta ampun.. Kedua logat bertemu dan mempersatukan mereka.. satu yang tak pernah gadis itu lupakan saat ada sebuah suara yang khas memanggil nya "Baekhyun-sshi.." dan saat itu juga, ia akan menoleh..


Calling your name . . .

By Onfanllcouple

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as the girl

GS story..

Happy Reading^^

(Baekhyun Pov)

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

"Baekhyun-sshi.."

Aku dapat mendengar suara bass yang memanggil nama ku. Itu suara pemuda yang sangat ku kenal belakangan ini. Selama ini juga aku selalu menyimpan perasaan ku padanya.

Pemuda itu kini menyentuh kedua bahu ku dari belakang. Perlahan ia menurunkan kedua tangannya pada dua lengan ku dan menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas pundak kanan ku. Entah kenapa rasanya selalu nyaman ketika ia ada disamping ku dan memeluk ku seperti ini.

Kami selalu seperti ini. Setiap kali ada waktu luang, aku akan menunggu nya dipantai. Setelah itu kami akan menonton matahari terbenam.

Ia menenggakkan kembali badannya, berpindah posisi duduk disamping ku.

"bagaimana sekarang sudah waktunya kita menghitung mundur?"

Aku menoleh kearahnya. Menatap setiap lekukan wajahnya. Syukurlah masih utuh semua. Dia tetap tampan seperti biasa. Apa lagi matanya yang indah itu, meski ditutupi kacamata. Tiba-tiba saja ia menoleh kearah ku, membuat pupil ku melebar seketika. Tatapan kaku itu tetap terasa hangat bagi ku. Kalau sudah begini jantung ku pasti susah untuk diatur.

"hey, kau kenapa Baekhyun-sshi? Jantung mu berdegup kencang sekali.."

"eh,, itu hanya perasaan mu saja Chanyeol! Telinga mu itu benar-benar sensitive!"

"Jesonghabnida kalau begitu.."

Pemuda itu mengembalikan kepalanya ke posisi semula, menatap langit sore yang menguning.

"wae bian-ni?" (kenapa kau minta maaf?)

"karena aku tidak ingin kau pergi dari ku.."

"wae naega gga-ni?!" (kenapa aku meninggalkan mu?)

"karena aku hanya pemuda buta. Siapa yang mau berteman dengan pemuda buta?"

"na! wae mothan-cci?!" (aku! Kenapa ga bisa?)

"tentu saja kalau aku yang buta dan kau yang mau menjadi teman ku, itu baru boleh!"

"kau itu sangat tampan Chanyeol-i!"

"oh.."

"aku sangat beruntung karena kau tak pernah melihat wajah ku. Mungkin kalau kau tau seperti apa wajah ku, kau tidak akan mau menghabiskan waktu mu bersama ku."

"tapi kenapa aku merasa kau itu sangat cantik, ya?!"

Chanyeol kembali menoleh kearah ku dengan cengiran khasnya. Kini ia menepuk-nepukan kedua tangan berusaha membersihkan tangan nya dari pasir yan menempel.

"ijinkan aku melihat wajah mu.."

"tentu saja!"

Aku langsung mengambil kedua tangannya lalu meletakkannya di wajah ku, membiarkan tangan nya menelusuri setiap detail wajah ku.

"hmm,, sekarang waktunya untuk menghitung mundur.."

"5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1."

Ku biarkan Chanyeol menghitung sendirian. Kemudian ia bertepuk tangan bahagia. Sementara aku terus memandangi wajahnya.

"pasti sore ini terlihat lebih indah. Ya, kan Baekhyun-sshi?"

Aku diam tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Entahlah, aku sedang memikirkan yang lain.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol kembali menangkupkan kedua tangan nya di wajah ku. Ibu jarinya sibuk meraba-raba sampai menyentuh bibir ku. Wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekati wajah ku. Hidung kami bersentuhan. Terakhir, bibir Chanyeol mendarat di bibir ku. Aku dapat merasakannya. Ada suatu sensasi tersendiri yang dia berikan sebelum ia melepas bibirnya. Bukan sesuatu yang penuh nafsu tapi justru terasa sangat lembut, hangat dan tulus.

"Chanyeol sebenarnya aku-"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimat ku, seperti biasa Chanyeol selalu memotong perkataan ku.

"sepertinya ini sudah malam. Waktunya pulang Baekhyun-sshi."

Chanyeol berdiri duluan. Aku membuang nafas kesal ke udara sebelum menyusulnya berdiri. Tanpa sungkan aku menggandeng lengannya dan kami berjalan bersama menuju rumah.

~0-=*_*=-0~

Aku langsung berlari tanpa banyak pikir. Tidak biasanya ia menelpon ku siang-siang begini. Aku mendengar nada suara nya yang naik, turun ditambah cekikikannya. Aku tau kalau begitu ia pasti sedang gembira saat ini.

Dulu pertama kali kami bertemu dipantai. Aku baru pulang sekolah, melewati pantai seperti biasa. Ku dengar dia menjerit minta tolong. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung ke laut berenang menolongnya. Ternyata ia buta. Aku pikir ia memang sengaja bunuh diri. Tapi Chanyeol bilang ia hanya ingin merasakan ombak dan tak sengaja terbawa ke aliran air. Memang benar juga apa yang dikatakannya. Kalau memang ia mau bunuh diri, kenapa ia harus minta tolong?

Semenjak itu kami semakin dekat. Orangtua nya sangat ramah pada ku. Mereka dengan senang hati menitipkan Chanyeol pada ku. Awalnya aku pikir appa tidak akan suka dengan Chanyeol tapi ternyata appa menerima Chanyeol dengan tulus. Ia berharap bisa mempunyai anak yang bisa bertutur kata halus dan sopan seperti Chanyeol dengan Seoul aksennya. Bahkan aku pikir ia lebih menyayangi Chanyeol daripada aku anaknya sendiri. Appa selalu saja mengajari Chanyeol banyak hal yang aku sukai. Ia seperti nya ingin Chanyeol menjadi suami ku kelak. Sungguh, konyol.. Toh, Chanyeol sendiri tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan nya pada ku. Lagi pula setiap kali aku ingin mengutarkannya, Chanyeol juga pasti memotong kalimat ku.. Menyebalkan.. aku kan tidak tau .. perasaannya . .

Apa ia menyukai ku?

Apa ia mencintai ku?

Kenapa ia mencium ku kemarin?

'Ah,, sudahlah.. jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh.. Baekhyun!'

Aku menggerutu dalam hati ku lalu mempercepat lari ku menuju pantai sesuai dengan pesan Chanyeol di telpon tadi.

~0-=*_*=-0~

(author pov)

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya, cemas. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia menunggu dan Chanyeol tak kunjung datang. Mungkin itu karena Baekhyun terlalu bersemangat diawal tadi sampai cepat sekali tiba. Bodohnya lagi ia lupa membawa ponsel tadi..

Ia berharap untuk cepat-cepat mendengar suara pemuda yang ia suka, kembali memanggil namanya..

Jujur, ia sangat.. sangat menyukai itu..

Hanya dia yang memperlakukannya dengan sopan, menambahkan –sshi dibelakang namanya. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Tentu saja di Incheon, orang-orang menggunakan aksen daerah tapi Chanyeol datang dari Seoul. Jadi aksen mereka memang sangat berbeda. Baekhyun selalu membanggakan Chanyeol pada teman-temannya.

"aku punya teman orang Seoul, loh!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah ucapannya pada teman-teman di kelas.

Lebih daripada itu.. panggilan itu spesial karena hanya Chanyeol yang membuat nya terasa begitu berbeda ketika menyebutkan nama itu..

"Baekhyun-sshi.."

Suara bass nya itu terasa lebih hangat dan geli, juga manis bersamaan.

~0-=*_*=-0~

Di tempat yang lain. Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari toko bunga. Ia tersenyum sambil menggenggam rangkaian mawar merah ditangannya. Sesekali ia mengangkat bunga itu ke hidungnya, mencium harum nya.

Chanyeol sangat senang begitu mendapat telpon dari rumah sakit yang mengatakan kalau ia sebentar lagi akan melihat. Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya ada juga yang mau mendonorkan mata untuknya. Pemuda itu langsung menelpon Baekhyun dan pergi ke toko bunga, sebelum ke pantai.

Chanyeol berhenti menunggu bunyi lampu penyebrang jalan berubah warna.

'ting!'

Warna lampu untuk penyebrangan berubah hijau. Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya di zebra cross. Baru beberapa langkah, tubuh Chanyeol langsung terhempas begitu saja, berguling diaspal sampai berhenti di setelah menabrak trotoar. Begitu juga dengan rankaian bunganya yang terbang ke udara dan berjatuhan ke sisi jalan yang lain.

Dalam detik-detik terakhir nya. Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Berharap seseorang yang dipantai sekarang ini bisa mendengar panggilannya

"Baekhyun-sshi.. Baekhyun-sshi.."

Dipantai sebuah angin berhembus kencang melewatinya ke belakang. Membuat Baekhyun juga ikut berbalik terbawa angin.

"seperti ada yang memanggil ku.." gumammnya pelan

Mendadak hatinya tak bisa tenang. Baekhyun segera berlari.. entah lah.. ia hanya ingin saja berlari sekarang ini.. biarlah angin yang menuntun nya..

Baekhyun bertambah panik ketika melihat segerombolan orang berkumpul diperempatan jalan. Baekhyun segera menembus kumpulan orang itu dan menemukan Chanyeol disana, memanggil namanya..

"Bekhyun-sshi.."

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol lalu menutup luka yang ada dibagian kepala kanan Chanyeol dengan tangan nya.

"ini aku Chanyeol-i.."

"Baekhyun-sshi.. apa kau suka mawar? Aku membelinya tiga tangkai untuk mu.."

"sudah jangan bicara lagi! Tunggu sebentar, ambulance dalam perjalanan sekarang."

"tapi aku hanya ingin bilang 'saranghamnida' Baekhyun-sshi..."

Detik itu juga Chanyeol menutup mata untuk selamanya. Ia tidak mematuhi perintah Baekhyun untuk menunggu ambulance. Bahkan ia belum benar-benar menyelesaikan kalimatnya..

Dan Baekhyun menyesal sudah melarang Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya waktu itu. Ia baru tau sekarang kalau tiga tangkai mawar berarti ia mencintai Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hati dan memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya. Apa lagi percampuran rose merah dan putih yang berarti kesatuan.

Sekarang semuanya sudah berlalu..

Sunset di pantai tidak pernah terasa hangat lagi seperti dulu..

Tidak ada lagi yang mengejar-ngejar nya seperti biasa..

Tidak ada lagi suara bass yang terdengar memanggilnya..

Tidak ada lagi "Baekhyun-sshi.."

Semuanya sudah hilang dan kini Baekhyun hanya duduk menunggu sunset dipantai sendirian.

End..

Huawahhh..

Jelek.. jelek ya..

Ih,, sorry typho nya thanks udah mau baca^^

Ini ff ficlet Baekyeol pengganti lanjutan Because you love me (Chanbaek ver). Sorry aku lagi ga ada inspirasi dan karena aku sudah janji sebelumnya.. aku Cuma bisa kasih ini sebagai gantinya.. ^^

Aku sudah memenuhi janji ku ya.. Peace^^

Aku mau UN. Doain ya^^

One more time, thank you..

Reviews nya juga ya.. aku akan sangat menghargai itu..


End file.
